Always
by ThatScienceGeek
Summary: "It's always been you Gin." Harry and Ginny talk about their feelings in the aftermath of the war. My first go at writing a Harry/Ginny fic. Rated to be safe. One shot.


In the hours following the end of the war Ginny had crept away from her family. She felt awful about it, but she needed time on her own. Time to reflect, time to rejoice and time to mourn. It was wonderful that, after all this time, Voldermort had been defeated. She had lost so many people she loved though. And so many more were hurt, or left with no one. Ginny appreciated that a war meant loss of life, but she still felt it was unfair that so many people had been snatched from her that night. Especially her brother. Ginny didn't have favourites, but she would say she was closest to Ron if she absolutely had to pick, mainly because there was only a year or so between them. But Fred had always been the one to make Ginny laugh when she was sad. Ginny remembered when she was 3 years old she had been playing outside when an older boy, Ginny didn't know who, had came over and stolen the teddy she'd had. Ginny had toddled back into the house in tears and it was Fred who had been the first to pick her up, give her a big hug, go and get her teddy back and then make it dry her eyes whilst making it sing to her.

Ginny's eye filled with tears at the memory. She wiped them furiously. She wouldn't cry. She wanted to stay strong for everyone else.

Ginny walked around the ruined castle for a while until she reached a stair case on the second floor, which hadn't been destroyed although it was covered in wreckage. It was there she saw him. The reason the war was over.

"Gin," came Harry's hoarse voice. "How are you?"

Ginny walked over and sat next to Harry. She looked into his eyes and knew he'd been crying, which would be why he'd left the Great Hall. Like Ginny he wouldn't want anyone to see him cry.

"Yeah well you know ... I'm glad it's over but the aftermath will last for a while."

Ginny felt herself tear up again and this time she let herself cry. If Harry could let some of the pain out so could she.

"Oh Ginny," Harry wrapped an arm around her. "I'm so sorry about Fred. I'm so sorry about everything."

"Oh Harry it's not your fault! I swear, if you spend the next 50 years blaming yourself I'll hex you!"

Harry burst out laughing. Ginny could be scary when she wanted to be.

"Some good has came from the war though," Ginny continued. "A lot of good actually. Voldermort's gone, and my brother finally got his head out of his arse and admitted his feelings to Hermione."

"Um, actually she kind of jumped on him Ginny. Don't get me wrong, he responded with just as much enthusiasm, but god that girl is scary."

"They're together now and that's what matters. Although it doesn't surprise me that Hermione made the first move. She's been waiting for years for him to get a grip. I mean he cocks up asking her to the ball, and then when I think he's finally got it he goes off snogging Lavender! Oh god Lavender! What happened to her?"

"They're not sure how she's going to pull through yet Gin. Hermione might have saved her though."

"Of course. Well I hope Ron and Hermione stay happy together. We could use it just now."

"Yeah everyone's going to need a bit of love in their life after this."

"Well you'll have no issues there Harry. I mean you're a hero. You'll have girls lining up at your front door."

"Ginny!" said Harry, looking hurt. "You know there's only one girl I want lining up at my door."

"Cho?"

Harry couldn't help himself. He burst into fits of hysterics. It felt good to laugh.

"Ginny, I always thought you were one of the brighter Weasleys."

Ginny punched him playfully in the arm.

"Ginny," Harry said, more seriously. "It's always been you. Maybe not consciously. But I know it's you I want to be with. Ginny you are one of the strongest people I know. You're beautiful, clever and damn scary. You understand me in a way no one else ever can, not even Ron and Hermione. You've given me nothing but love since I've known you. And I've not always been great to you. I've left you and you never questioned me. I got caught up with Cho and you still loved me. You kept fighting for me, and now I want to fight for you. I love you Ginny Weasley, and if you could just find it in your heart to keep loving me I promise I'll never leave you again."

Tears spilled down Ginny's face as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Harry Potter, it's always been you. Since I was 10 years old. You're all I've ever wanted. You're all I'll ever need. We can get through this together."

Harry wrapped Ginny in his arms and the two sat like that for a while until they decided to head back and see if they could help with anything. Upon turning a corner on their way they were met with the sight of Ron and Hermione, pressed against a wall, practically ripping each other's clothes off.

"Ugh!" cried Ginny. "Let's go a different way that is not something a little sister needs to see!"

"They're just releasing years of pent up sexual frustration Gin."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to be around when Ron releases anything!" Ginny said as she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into the Great Hall.


End file.
